A Prince and his Wolf
by Spirits and Swords
Summary: Erika spends the night at Sata's apartment and things get turned upside down. Will he continue being a complete jerk to her or will he actually tell her how he feels in the end? What twists and turns will the two go through? What obstacles will they dodge? [[ Warning: Full of Lemons! ]]
1. Who's the master?

**Author's Note: **_**Here's a Wolf Girl and Black Prince lemon!**_

_**No, this won't be a one-shot. I finished this ad 12:44 AM so I'm gonna get some sleep now. Finals are here and it's stressing because I know I won't pass my English class, Geography, or Interior Design class so let's hope I can pass some other classes. I need five credits total to pass 9th grade. ;A;**_

_**I won't be updating until I get back from Christmas break, but I will put in Christmas specials for 'His shooting Star, Counting Stars, Stuck in a game, The famous Salamander, and this Fanfiction as well. I won't be uploading my SAO story until next year possibly - it depends on if I can get at least 10,000 words. ewe**_

_**I'm addicted to Ouran High School Host Club now!~**_

_**Honey is so adorable I wish I could just hug the shit out of him!~~~**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Disclaimer: I do **__**not**_ _**own **__**Wolf Girl and Black Prince or it's characters! **_

.

_**Chapter 1:**_

.

_**Who's the master?**_

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Erika's Pov~<strong>_

''_**Shut up and put **_the movie in!'' I screeched as I covered my face with the pillow I was hugging.

Sata looked at me with his red eyes which were full of annoyance - I could tell he was annoyed because half of the time he usually was annoyed. We were in 11th grade after all… I've been avoiding a few obstacles and jumping over others. I considered myself to be his girlfriend, but he never really acknowledged that I was. I puffed out my cheeks, annoyed as well. I decided to sit by _myself_ on the red couch with my legs tucked in close to my chest. Sata shot me a glare which I reflected.

''What's wrong now, _puppy_?" His face darkened a bit but I didn't pay attention. You see, I was plotting his death already so…

I stared up at him with my coffee brown eyes. They flashed with amusement.

_He's insane, isn't he?_

I put the pillow that I down and rested my head upon it, curling up on my side on the couch. Sata watched, a bit uncomfortable in his spot. This was his 'environment' after all. I narrowed my eyebrows and let out a yawn just as he stood in front of me, blocking my sight of the TV. I raised an eyebrow. Confusion danced in my eyes - more like decorated my face. My eyes flicked to the other side of the room. He placed a finger or two under my chin, lifting it up a bit so he could stare down at me with his red eyes. He wore black sweatpants and a bright red shirt which, of course matched his eyes. My face turned a tad pink, but I continued ignoring him.

''Do I really have to train you from square one again?" His voice made me shiver. I gulped and moved my head away, rejecting him.

He stared at me for a while trying to process what I'd just done. I curled up tighter this time in hope he'd leave me alone. Sata sat his ass down on my legs which made me sit up and pull them out from underneath him.

''Fat ass,'' I mumbled.

''Sorry what was that?~" He leaned in close to me, making me blush once again. I slapped him across the face, but it was a playful slap.

''If you don't want me blushing at everything that comes out of your mouth, then don't tease me.''

He just stood there with his mouth open. Shocked.

I smirked. Clearly I had won - or so I thought… Sata blushed a bit before pulling me onto his lap. I sat on the right side of him with my legs on his lap instead of me sitting on it.

_Is he seriously blushing? _

I wrapped my arms around his neck. He couldn't help but smile. I knew what he was doing. He'd done it to me at least a million times now. I'm not _that_ stupid you know. I let out a long sigh which turned into a gasp when I was moved to another spot. Not his lap.

He'd decided to put me in between his thighs, which was awkward for the both of us. Pink dusted his cheeks as he tried to find a comfortable position in which he could continue watching the movie, but cuddle with me. I found it scary that he actually wanted to cuddle.

_Sata cuddling with me? Ha! Now something's up…_

He pulled me closer to his chest - well tried to since I was sitting in an uncomfortable place. The blonde grunted and wrapped his arms around my waist, placing his hands on my belly. In response, I squirmed, blushing like a mad person. Sata rested his head upon mine. He was taller than me. I'd probably do the same if I was taller than someone and was _cuddling_ them on _their_ couch in _their_ apartment. We were supposed to be watching the movie Sata recently rented. I forgot about the name of the movie because I was over-thinking about why he chose today of all days to be nice to me. It made no sense. He'll probably make fun of me about it later on. Watch. He'll totally do it.

I puffed out my cheeks which were a hot-pink, full of air to only have them deflated by Sata who decided to poke them with a free hand. The other stayed in it's original spot, protecting my stomach. It made me feel warm inside. I felt safe. Especially comfortable considering the fact we were in an unpleasant cuddling position about five minutes ago. I was about to get up before I fell asleep on him, but Sata's arms were wrapped around me like a bird that couldn't escape a cage. The bird's attempts to get out were futile. But this was _impossible_. I mean seriously. I tried prying his hands off. They didn't budge; neither did he.

Sata's red eyes flashed with amusement, making him smile. His smile warmed me up for some weird reason. We had been dating on and off for three years and two months to be precise. I couldn't help but flinch in his arms. For the first time in forever I saw concern flash in his eyes before he looked away, continuing to hold onto me as if his life depended on it. It made me smile for some reason.

''How come you never show this side?" I asked with my head was cocked to the side with a blank expression.

''I had a rough childhood, okay? Now shut up...cuddle...'' he mumbled the last part which made me elbow him in the chest, knocking all the breath out of him.

''I couldn't hear what you said. Can you speak up?"

He brought me in closer, squeezing the crap out of me. When his lips brushed my earlobe I shivered, ''Shut up and let me cuddle you.''

''Stop teasing...'' I squirmed for the second time.

He went back to nuzzling my neck. I found it cute in a way.

_What am I saying? _

_Am I crazy?_

Sata's definitely going to tease me about this later on, then he'll bring it up whenever I try to start a conversation with him. He kissed my neck and tried sliding his hands up my shirt, but I slapped his hands away, puffing out my cheeks again. I crossed my arms over my chest, sure I didn't have a busty chest, but it was at least average. Sata growled at my rejection, stood up, releasing me from his grip and sat down in a black chair. I watched as he turned on the computer screen. All I could do was pout. He _did_ call me cute a few times, but I usually brushed it off by rolling my eyes or waving my hand in the air, not caring.

_Why be affectionate now? _

I frowned when he stopped acknowledging my presence by putting his headphones in to listen to some music and open up some message boards, social media crap, and some other stuff I didn't care about. I stood behind him; still frowning I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He didn't even turn around to look at me. He just continued typing as if I was never there. Wasn't it considered ill-mannered to ignore someone _you_ invited inside your house? If not, it should be. I rested my head on top of his, and stared at the screen, watching him type. I took the headphones away from him and placed them on my head, pushed him back so his chair rolled backwards a bit and sat down on his lap, facing him while he faced the computer, I faced the TV screen watching the movie while listening to music.

Sata pulled himself closer to the desk his computer was on and began vigorously pounding on the keyboard for ten minutes before playing a game he installed. I wrapped my legs around the chair to prevent myself from falling and messing Sata's game up. He'd probably kill me if I did. I wrapped my arms around his neck once again. Luckily I had my hair tied in a ponytail off to the side so it wouldn't get into his face or block the screen. At this point in the game he wasn't really beating any bosses or anything so he buried his face in my neck, making me blush for the thousandth time. It didn't take him long to reach level twenty in the game.

I would glance back at the screen to see what level he was on, how much HP he had, and what type of class he was in the game. He went with the Tachi. It was basically a long sword that allows the user to attack it's opponents, doing a great deal of damage even though it seems a bit hard for such a small person to wield a sword that big. I let out a sigh which quickly turned into a yawn. Sata smiled a bit, removing a hand from the keyboard to pull the red ponytail out of my hair, allowing my soft brown hair to fall down. He ran his fingers through it for a while. Before I officially went to sleep I caught myself at least seven times before passing out on his shoulder, drooling.

Three minutes later I jolted awake, confused until I remembered I was still at Sata's apartment, sitting on his lap while he played a MMORPG as I listened to the sound effects. The sounds of metal swords clashing against each other, different music every time you enter a new town, the chime at the end of a count down when you're challenged to a duel. I rubbed my eyes, removing myself from Sata to raid the fridge. I spotted a piece of cake in the center. _Strawberry _cake.

_Who wouldn't eat a piece of strawberry cake?_

I heard footsteps approaching from behind me. I froze as Sata wrapped his arms around my waist again, pulling me in close to his chest. I tried to avoid dropping the piece of cake I had in my hands onto the floor. I took the strawberry from the piece and shoved it into his mouth, which was wide open. I walked away with my cake to sit in at the kitchen table with a fork in my right hand. The blonde male ate the strawberry that was in his mouth, pulling out a tub of ice cream from the freezer at the same time. I pouted in my chair. I opened my mouth, shoved the fork in my mouth. Afterwards I turned to look over at my so called 'boyfriend'. He had ice cream on his face, but I didn't mention it. After all it was funny.

He glanced at me from the ice cream.

''D...do you want some?"

''Maybe. What time is it?" I questioned while stretching my limbs.

''Around eight.''

''Hm.~''

''...''

I stared at him with my brown eyes; he stared back with his red one's. I felt my heart skip a beat for a second. I swiped the spoon he was using away from him, stuck it into the tub. I acted as if I was going to feed it to him so I put my lips onto the spoon, grinning.

**XXX**

Sata and I both sat on one of the couches, watching some random TV show. I was slowly starting to fall asleep. I had an eyelash stuck in my right eye for at least five minutes. It took those five minutes to get it out as well. It was difficult since I had to use my hand. My eye felt irritated now. I didn't want to do anything but sleep. The male sitting behind me gave me a kiss on the cheek. Within those seconds my eye felt less irritated as he continued to make new hickeys on my neck. I told him to stop or I wouldn't be able to show my face in school due to the amount of hickeys he had left me with. Two of them were big and the other three were small. I squirmed on his lap, earning a grunt.

He gently nudged me off his lap and I laid on my back, feeling a bit uncomfortable with what was going to happen next. Sata slipped his hands under my shirt, wrapping an arm around my back, he pulled me into a slobbery kiss as he took off my black bra and tossed it somewhere in the livingroom. I was a bit surprised, but reluctantly I kissed him back. I narrowed my eyes. The next thing I knew his black sweatpants were off along with my gray one's which had orange letters on the left pant-leg. He slid off my panties, making me squirm in discomfort. My heart rate increased. I could hear my heart practically pounding in my ears as he hovered over me. I was about to get up when I was forced down again. Pushing me back, he mounted me, shoving himself inside. When he broke my hymen I didn't know what to do. I closed my eyes which were brimming with tears.

Sata did his best to comfort me, wiping the tears that rolled down my cheeks away. He kissed me before I rolled my hips, signaling he could now move. He pulled out then shoved himself in, repeatedly. I gasped at his entry and slumped against the couch, surrendering to the powerful thrusts he maintained. He held my wrist, his eyes entranced by the blue veins beneath my skin. His eyes flashed scarlet as he let the hunger infuse him. I widened my legs and mewled, writhing under him. His eyes shifted away from my wrist. As if it wasn't enough to show me who was the master and who was the wolf; he probably thought I needed to learn there was only room for one ruler. I gasped in pleasure and agony as he peeled back his hips, my body spasmed around him.

''Erika...'' Sata grunted, as my hips rose to match his as he drove relentlessly and spilled his cum into my womb. My fingers dug into his shoulders as my legs clamped around his thighs, holding him in place the whole duration of my climatic orgasm.

After that I felt like curling up in a corner, but I ended up blacking out.

**~A Prince and his Wolf~**

I woke up to sunlight streaming through a window, which instantly pissed me off so I rolled over onto my left side, coming face-to-face with Sata. He was still asleep. My face turned scarlet. I noticed he was extremely warm. I curled up next to him, resting my head on his chest. I instantly went back to sleep. Sata ran his fingers through my hair which helped me relax a lot more than I had. In between my legs is where the pain wouldn't subside. I dug my fingernails into his skin, trying to endure the pain.

''I...I love you, Erika,'' Sata said before kissing my forehead.

''Sata...'' I mumbled, snuggling into him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_**Please leave a review.~**_


	2. As cold as Ice

**Author's Note: **_**Here's your second chapter.~ **_

_**I know the first one was rushed, but I wanted to get it out of my Google Docs and onto here and all…**_

_**More lemons, yay!**_

_**Leave a review.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Disclaimer: I do **__**not**_ _**own **__**Wolf Girl and Black Prince or it's characters! **_

.

_**Chapter 2:**_

.

_**As cold as Ice**_

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Erika's Pov~<strong>_

_**Walking through the halls**_ in school my brown hair was about shoulder-blade-length. I opened the door and stared at everyone in my class. Whenever I took a step I'd wince in pain. Sata looked away from me as if he was disappointed or something. My eyes flashed with hurt in them. I sat down in my place in the back. Sata came up to me just as I placed my brown bag onto my desk. He dragged me out of the class and into a bathroom stall in the girls' since no one used the one at the end of the hall for some weird reason. He pressed me against the stall, which was locked, kissing me. I did what came naturally.

I kissed him back. The both of us fell onto the floor in a tangled mess. He unzipped his pants; I blushed.

_**Normal Pov~**_

Sata slid his hand up and grabbed the waistband of her panties.

_Oh, god! Please, don't pull my panties down! Don't take my panties off, I'll be open and exposded, please, no, please. _

She cried silently. He pulled them down over her hips.

''Lift your butt,'' Sata commanded. Her buttocks came off the floor and he slid her panties down her legs. He didn't seem to care about my skirt. It didn't seem to be in the way of anything.

_Oh, god no._

He tugged at her leg as he slid the panties down over her foot and slipped them off her other leg. He dropped them onto the floor and his hand returned instantly between her legs. His fingers dug in, stroking up and down between her folds.

''Ohhh,'' She moaned when he found her clit. She thought about what she was doing as her hips began to rut into his caressing hand.

''Sata!'' She cried.

''It's Kyouya to you,'' he hissed coldly.

_As cold as Ice._

He parted her thighs with his hip.

_Oh god-_

I squirmed as his hip pressed down between my thighs, parting them wide. He put his hand between them and took his cock in his shand.

''Ahhnnnn!~'' She gaped when she felt the tip of his dick touching her vagina's folds.

Erika started gasping when Sata - Kyouya positioned his slick cock between the folds of her cunt.

_Don't you dare do it._

He stood up, pulling her with him. He watched as she pressed against the stall's door. Her erect nipples rubbed against the door, making her moan, which was cut short. He grabbed her hips as she held onto the door for dear life.

''Unnggh!'' She groaned as Kyouya pushed his cock into her, parting her pussy lips as it entered her. She felt his shard flesh stretching her pussy walls, prying her open once again.

''Annh.~'' Erika grunted as Kyouya pressed against her, thrusting upwards since she was standing along with him, slowly moving towards the floor. The male growled at this as the tip forced itself in deeper. Her mind screamed. She felt the thick shaft digging in, stretching and piercing. It had been her second time with him after all.

Kyouya moaned in pleasure as his hips continued to press against hers. She continued spreading her legs, violently shaking underneath him. Erika looked back at him, her eyes wide with fear. Kyouya pulled out and spun her around. He held her up against the door, exposing her even more. She whimpered as he positioned himself at her entrance. Her legs were pinned against the wall.

With a growl, he slammed his hips into her. Erika arched her back, feeling pain shoot through her. This time it didn't hurt as much, but it _hurt_. Kyouya groaned at the sensation, his hips twitched in response and he sank deeper into her. Erika's face was scarlet at this time, a panting mess. Kyouya sighed as he slid his hips up and back. Erika felt her enflamed walls contract as his dick pulled out. He almost dropped her onto the floor due to her weight, but managed to bring her down to the floor in a regular position.

_That's right. Can't take a wo-_

She was cut off by her own grunt when his abdomen slapped back down onto hers and his cock jammed itself back into her. He swiftly slid back out, only to reverse direction again.

''Uhhgh!'' She again grunted when his body pounded back down onto her and his tip was again shoved deep into her violated pussy.

He swiftly pulled out and drove in again. And again. She grunted with each sharp thrust. Kyouya's cock plunged into her pussy again and again, pounding in deeper with each violent stab. The blonde had no intentions on stopping. He raised himself up, supporting his body with his arms as his hips beat down upon her. The base of his cock ground against her clit and she suddenly felt the flames of desire licking within her. Her hips began to rise to meet with each thrust he gave her, causing the brunette to cry out.

Kyouya increased the length and speed of his strokes.

''Fuck! Dammit, Kyouya!'' She screamed over and over as he rammed his rigid cock into her. The shaft grated against her clit again and again.

''Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!'' She wailed aloud. Her entire body shuddered fiercely as she orgasmed. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him tight to her as her hips thrashed wildly. Kyouya groaned as he felt Erika's walls squeezing and clutching his length. His thrusts became sharper and deeper and he grunted with each brutal blow.

Kyouya hissed through his clentched teeth, ''Erika…I'm going to cum-''

Erika's body continued to shake in ecstasy as her minde froze in terror.

_Pull your ass out dammit! I don't want to get pregnant! _

''Nuh! Nuh! Nuuhh!'' She whined as her hips beat uncontrollably into his groin, urging him on. She spasmed over and over, clamping down on his throbbing cock, driving him over the edge. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw him grin. She blinked. He wasn't grinning now. His eyebrows were narrowed and beads of sweat rolled down his face as he continued thrusting. Kyouya's head snapped back, his back arched and his hips hammered sharply down into her, driving his swelling cock deep into her.

Her eyes squeezed shut as she felt his dick force itself into her pussy, the head striking hard against her cervix.

''Fuck!'' She screamed as she felt Kyouya's cock jerk fiercely within her as his thick cum jetted out and into her womb.

Her mind screamed in panic.

_Baka! He should've pulled out!_

Kyouya's powerful thrusts drove his throbbing cock pounding into her womb, again and again, squirting pulse after thick pluse of his seed into her. The male moaned over and over as his cock pumped and spat jet after jet of his thick cream into her.

''Dammit! Fucking motherfucker!'' Erika cried again and again.

She felt the cruel spike pierce in again and again, throbbing and spurting again and again, pumping more and more of his cum inside her.

_Stop. Please just stop._

She felt herself filled to overflowing, his semen squirting thickly out of her pussy. And still hi sdick pumped and pulsed, spurting long, thick jets of cum into her spasaming pussy. She screamed, in orgasm and in fear, knowing her womb was full with sperm, bathing her fertile egg inside her, impregnating it, impregnating her.

''Fuck!'' She growled as Kyouya finally finished. He zipped up his pants and stared down at the girl.

Erika grabbed her panties, holding them in her right hand. She quickly cleaned herself up and walked back to class with Kyouya, dazed. Clearly she forgot to put her panties back on so she stuffed them into his pant pocket, blushing. He placed a hand on her head, moving it down to her chin. He leaned down to give her a quick kiss before grabbing his things and leaving to eat lunch.


End file.
